Kakashi Confesses - a KakaNaru story
by Alaric Bloodwyn
Summary: PWP... My very first story to be published here... If you're capable of reading titles you know it's Kakashi x Naruto. Nyaaagh...


Naruto lay on his mat, snoring softly. The window was propped open to allow the crisp spring air in.

Kakashi moved quick and silent through Konoha until he reached the open window. He crawled up into the window and crouched, eyes remaining on the sleeping blonde. He felt a twist of nerves and uneasiness as he looked on, torn between watching the boy and finally waking him up and confessing his emotions. He smiled when considering he was a pretty badass ninja, but had trouble telling someone his feelings.

After making a final decision to wake him, he quietly entered and crouched by the boy. He fought off more nerves and reached forward, lightly shaking Naruto and whispering "wake up."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto blinked groggily. Kakashi was not wearing his mask, but the boy still recognized him.

"Uh, yeah. Naruto, I need to tell you something."

"Couldn't it wait? It's late," Naruto whined.

"I have been waiting. If I don't do it now I never will. I haven't felt this way about anything in a really long time."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah... well, I'll tell you... but I think you will no longer like me. I think it will upset, and maybe even disturb you."

"Just tell me. It can't be that bad!"

"Naruto... I love you. Not in any sort of familiar way."

"Did you really just say that? And you mean it?"

Kakashi closed his eyes briefly. "Yes, Naruto. I mean it." He turned to leave, heart heavy.

"Wait!" Naruto stopped him at the window. "I need to tell you that... that I love you too."

"Really?" Kakashi continued facing the window.

"Yes. I mean it. Please don't leave." Naruto stared at his back, crossing his fingers that the man would stay. Kakashi turned around and returned to Naruto's side. Naruto threw his arms around him and rested his head against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi brought his arms up and hugged the boy back, kissing the top of his blonde head.

Naruto looked up and pecked Kakashi's lips and blushed. Kakashi pulled Naruto's face to his and kissed him. Naruto felt a fire burn up within his core and his heart raced. This was his first real kiss.

Kakashi gently pressed his tongue to his student's shy lips. Naruto parted his lips and let his mouth be explored. He closed his eyes tight and let his body respond.

Kakashi slid his hands down Naruto's sides and to the hem of his white Pajama shirt. His left hand found its way under his shirt and back to the boy's spine. His hand left chills in its wake as it crept over Naruto's skin.

How long they had both dreamed of this!

Kakashi pulled back to remove the blonde's shirt. Naruto gladly lifted his arms. He leaned forward to remove his teacher's shirt. Naruto marvelled at Kakashi's slim torso, bare for the first time he could witness. His blue eyes sparkled and he flushed red when he saw his teacher absorbing his reaction. Kakashi dove forward and scooped the boy into his arms, pressing his mouth to the blonde's neck. He pinned the smaller one to the mat, rubbing his body against the boy's. Naruto squirmed beneath him, overjoyed.

His tongue darted out to taste the boy's smooth skin and his hands slid down to the boy's hips. He slipped his thumbs into Naruto's pants and started tugging them down. He kissed a trail down from his neck to his belly button. He pulled his pants down the rest of the way, slipping off his ankles. He went back up, leveling his head between the boy's legs. He licked Naruto's length, eliciting a soft whimper, before taking it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue and nodded his head. Naruto felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and he wiggled under his teacher.

Kakashi sucked and moved his head faster, his throat was entered. His throat loosened and tightened around Naruto.

Naruto cried out in pleasure. He wasn't going to last much longer; this was new and felt marvelous.

He released in his teacher's mouth, blushing scarlet. Chills rapidly ran through him and he didn't want the warm, magnificence to leave.  
Kakashi sat up, swallowing.

"I want to make love to you. Do you know how this works?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you ready? You don't have to be, just be honest."

"Do it." Naruto said after a long pause.

"Okay. The last thing I want is to hurt you. I'll start using fingers."

"No." Naruto said stubbornly. "I want to do it right away. I don't need to be prepared like some pansy."

"But you're a virgin..."

"I know. Now please... just do it."

Kakashi gave in. He took his remaining clothing off. He pushed the head in and lookex into those blue eyes. They were bright but slightly pained.

"Keep going," Naruto bit his lip. Kakashi nodded and complied, carefully and excruciatingly slow. He pulled back out in the same manner, Naruto blinking to keep from shedding tears. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Naruto's closed eyes.

"Faster... I can handle it." Naruto managed to say.

Kakashi listened, moving in and out quicker, a normal pace. He was still reluctant to move fast enough to hurt his blonde. Naruto pushed himself towards Kakashi, encouraging him to pick up speed.

"Ahh..." Kakashi had sped up and was feeling damn near euphoric as he thrust in and out, gaining speed and force. Naruto softly groaned beneath him, starting to feel less pain and a more enjoyable sensation. The nervous knot behind the seal was loosening and he began to love the entire experience.

Naruto gasped as a spot was hit and a lovely current passed through him, bringing another blush to his cheeks. His head tilted back as he continued to be ravaged in the best way possible.

"Naruto..." Kakashi moaned as he came in his student, his eyes closing.

"Ka... Kakashi..." Naruto murmured.

Kakashi smiled and laid down next to Naruto, wrapping his arms securely around his torso and kissing the younger's forehead.

"Rest well," he whispered to the half way sleeping boy.


End file.
